


Well-worn

by foxjar



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, Double Drabble, F/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Planting flowers is one of Karren's forms of self-care.100 words of planting flowers.





	Well-worn

When Karren works in the garden she hunkers down, slipping on well-worn gloves as she kneels in the grass. Working out here — planting every sort of flower she can think of to complement the array they already have — excites her.

It's for Master Shuu, after all. He's still ill in bed, lusting after the taste of that pig, but if he's ever by the window, he'll be able to see all the hard work Karren's been putting into the family garden.

It's been three long years since Kaneki Ken died. Three years of venting her pain through these flowers, of slamming her head against trees when all seems lost. When Shuu is able to recognize her in his fevered state, uttering her false name like a prayer — _Kanae_ — it both hurts and soothes her at the same time.

She jams her spade in the dirt, far enough away not to hurt any of the flowers but strong enough for her to feel the jolt in her shoulder.

_I just want Master Shuu to be better again, _she thinks._ More than anything._

But this is another one of the lies she tells herself when, really, she just wants Shuu for herself.


End file.
